


Puzzles

by pengibun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Puzzles, but also not really angst, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengibun/pseuds/pengibun
Summary: Logan loves puzzles.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Puzzles

Logan loves puzzles.

How could he not?

They made perfect sense. Always. Each piece snapped into place next to another, until the big picture was finally illuminated. They weren’t complicated. They were simple. In both basic ideas and in skill level. No one needed to be taught how a puzzle was put together. You just started. You found a corner piece and began to work. Or maybe you started with an edge piece, or a centerpiece, or one that had a similar color to another. 

It didn’t matter to Logan.

He found it to be relaxing. At night, or in the morning. Whenever he had a spare moment, he’d tuck away from his work and fit another piece into its place.

And life would feel a little bit more in his control. 

Logan found that he could always turn to his puzzles.

If a day went terribly, or if his thoughts spiralled out of control, or if he needed an escape from his own life, he could face a puzzle (a simple image!) and work on the next step to complete it.   
Systematically placing down one piece next to another. 

It was simply logical.

Work one step at a time.

Until the picture is finished.


End file.
